


Wicked Games

by shipping_enthusiast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I was inspired by lo que la vida me rob and oof, so much is going in this fic, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_enthusiast/pseuds/shipping_enthusiast
Summary: Clarke Griffin had been blessed with her lifestyle, but would still like to consider herself a low maintenance type of girl. Give her a pencil, sketchbook, and love and she’ll be the happiest person in the world. She didn’t need the money, clothes, and diamonds, all she needed was the love of her lover.John Murphy had gone through many hardships in his life but he could now appreciate each one of them if this is where they led him. He was proud to be in the Air Force, even if it was hell at times. But more importantly, he was proud that with his rank, he could finally take his girl out in the town.Bellamy Blake had always been a hard worker. There wasn’t a day in his life where he didn’t struggle. That was true until now that is. Now, Bellamy had more money than he knew what to do with. He had acquired a business that he knew nothing about but was damn sure going to keep it successful. But for him, success didn’t necessarily mean happiness.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, to be added
Kudos: 14





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a love triangle between bellarke and clurphy. I am a multishipper I feel like that needs to be said at the start of the story. With that being said, that is why I tagged both ships. If you have a problem with any of these ships then please stop here this is not the fic for you. Other than that please enjoy. I certainly love the novela that inspired and pulled some elements from the show so if you've seen lo due la vida me robo trust me I won't be an exact copy and I hope everyone enjoys the fic !! Thank you in advance for reading with much love & kindness Ariel

Clarke knew marrying Finn Collins would be the greatest mistake of her life. Finn had been gone for so many years now that she didn’t care that he was officially back. But why would she? Clarke already tried to break off their engagement many times over the past few years, but he just never listened to her. Dread was filling Clarke at the thought of the consequences she’d face. She could already feel the disappointment radiating off her mother. 

“You must be filled with excitement with Finn being back in the States,” Wells said. The sarcasma coming on very heavy.

They were sitting at the dining table for their weekly dinners along with her parents. Wells had always been Clarke’s best friend, brother even, since birth. He knew very well how much she had tried to break the engagement. He had witnessed her fly to London and come back still engaged. He knew that her happiness laid elsewhere. 

“Yeah honey, you don’t seem excited,” her mother mentioned. 

Her father looked at her intently waiting for an explanation for why she didn’t look ecstatic. She tried to avoid his eyes but they were too knowing for her to do so. There were times where he noticed her hesitation to talk about the wedding but when he would ask and she would reassure him that she was fine. But in this moment, once she looked into his eyes, she knew she couldn’t keep it in anymore. 

Clarke took a deep breath in and let it out. “I don’t want to marry Finn,” she finally said. The words that she kept silent were finally told and she didn’t have to feel trapped anymore from the moment they left her lips 

“Oh thank God,” she heard Jake mutter under his breath before she heard a loud crash of dishes.

Clarke looked away from her father to turn to her mother. Abby looked fuming as she stared at Clarke. Her bowl of soup spilled over the tablecloth. Her mother looked more tired lately, the heaviness of her eyes along with the weight loss, but now she looked livid.

“What do you mean you don’t want to marry Finn?” Abby hissed, “ You’ve been engaged for three years.”

“And for the past two years I’ve been trying to break it off,” Clarke replied. 

In reality, she didn’t even want to say yes to the proposal in the first place. They had just graduated college when he proposed. She was young and wanted to focus on her art. She didn’t want a fiancé at the time. And now, well, she didn’t want her fiancé to be Finn. But one look into her mother's eyes and she knew her only option was to say yes. 

“I’m not in love with him,” Clarke said. 

That was the truth. She wasn’t in love with Finn. When they met, he represented innocence for her. It was the type of love that society expected from her. She was an heiress and was expected to marry someone at least in her equal status, and Finn fit that bill. The love they had looked perfect and that everything was right, like in a fairytale. It was a type of love that was too easy. In reality, their love was boring, it lacked passion along with some adventure. There was never a time throughout their relationship where she felt a type of euphoria with him. She never was filled with a rush of hot passion when they were together. Clarke wanted a love that made her question every thought she ever made. A love that was filled with fire, the one where she wouldn’t get tired of loving someone. And Clarke truly believed that Finn wasn’t that person because she already found it in someone else. 

Suddenly, Abby pushed herself out of her chair and slammed her hands on the table. “You’re going to get married to Finn and that’s final,” her mother yelled.

Before Clarke could get a word in, her father pushed himself off his seat as well. Clarke looked at him, making sure he didn’t have any signs of pain in his chest or fatigue. Her father was still recovering from his first heart attack and he did not need unnecessary stress that could trigger more health issues.

“Clarke said she doesn’t want to marry and that is final,” her father scolded. 

Even though that wasn’t exactly what she said, Clarke took the support she needed. She could feel Wells squeeze her shoulder softly for her to find comfort in. She appreciated her father and Wells for being so encouraging of her. Abby looked around the table only to see that she was outnumbered and stomped away to her bedroom. Clarke excused herself from the dinner and walked to the garden. 

The smell of the outside air was fresher. Like it knew that Clarke was finally able to be free. There were infinite possibilities now in her grasp. She could do whatever she wanted without the fear that someone would tell her mother that she had been unfaithful to her fiancé. Well, almost. She still had to finally get Finn to understand that she was not going to marry him and this time she wasn’t going to let her mother convince him that she has cold feet because they live on different continents and things will be good when he gets home. 

Clarke pondered on her life as she looked up at the night sky. As she thought about her relationship, she knew what had to be done so she could truly be free with the man she loves. Taking another look at the stars, She went back inside for her keys. As she walked inside, she saw Wells and her dad toasting to her decision. They were her best friends and to see them together supporting her was everything for her and scared her like hell that there was a possibility of those ending. She wanted more times like these where everyone was happy, especially with her dad. She wasn’t ready to take on a world without him by her side. 

The drive to his house was long from her home. Even though their properties were next to each other, the homes were separated by the large vineyards her father owned as well as Mr. Collins own fields. The rows of grapevines passed by her at a quick speed. The entrance to the home (more like a mansion if she was being honest) was a very stretched driveway. She had to drive down a narrow pathway until she came to the roundabout where there was a fountain in the middle of it. As she exited her vehicle, the moon shone brightly down on her. She looked up to the sky, smiling to herself, and then rang the doorbell.

To her surprise, Finn was the one that opened the door. She took a good look at him and it was like he stayed exactly the same since college. The only thing different was that he looked slightly older. Unlike her, who cut her hair and even the way she carried herself was different. She wasn’t the perfect princess anymore, instead there was an edge to her now. Change suited Clarke well, especially since she was in dire need of it. She was tired of their boring routine and the boring life he provided.

_ “Look Finn, I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m tired of it,” Clarke said to his voicemail. That’s how their conversations (if you could call them that) went most days. He’d call her and leave a message and then she’d call him and leave a message. There wasn’t a day that went by where she didn’t wish she’d made a different choice and at this point she was over it, over Finn. Clarke softly slammed her face onto the sticky bar top. _

_ “Looks like you can use this more than me.” _

_ Clarke perched her head up and quickly grabbed the drink. “You have no idea,” she said as she let the alcohol coat her throat. She was glad someone offered her a drink even if it was a pity drink. As she finished relishing the taste of her drink she muttered a thank you to the stanger before asking the bartender for another. The Dropship was a hole in the wall but it wasn't too loud. Not many patrons were rowdy but still had a lively feel. She had a soft spot for the bar, it had become part of her daily routine to come here for at least one drink each day.  _

_ “Boyfriend trouble?” he asked, taking a seat next to her. _

_ “More like fiance trouble.” The bartender handed both of them another glass and she took it with no problem. _

_ Finally, she looked at the stranger only to find him smirking. He was ruggedly handsome and left her speechless. She wondered how she hadn't seen him around before. “This should be good.” He said as clinked his glass against her empty ones and downed his drink. _

“Hey,” Finn said as he leaned to kiss her cheek. “I was going to see you tomorrow morning.”

“Can we talk, in private please?” she asked. She needed to do this now and she was going to make sure he was listening. 

“Sure.”

Finn led her to the backyard near the rose bushes. She smiled at the thought that this was where they’d first kissed. Even though Clarke wasn’t in love with Finn and didn’t want to marry him, she couldn’t deny that they had some good times together. He was her first love and she would never forget that.

“So, I was thinking we could have the ceremony right here and—” The excitement in his voice was heartbreaking but he was under the impression that she was just as excited and that couldn’t have been further from the truth.

“I don’t want to get married,” she said bluntly. She’s tried to do it in the nicest way possible and that hasn’t worked out for her so far, so it was time to rip off the bandage. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I can’t marry you Finn.”

The shock on his face hurt Clarke. She still cared for Finn and obviously did not want to hurt him. They had officially met when they started college even though they had been neighbors for their whole lives. He had been an important part of her life and she felt indebted to him for that. 

Seeing as he was still processing, she continued,“It’s just that, I can’t marry someone I’m not in love with.” Clarke took a glance to see his face. His usual perfect smile was replaced with lips pressed in a straight line. She took his silence as a sign and went on rambling. She talked about how their time together was great but she should have never let it get this far.

She was stopped mid-speech when he pulled her into a hug. Not sure what it meant, she wrapped her arms around his torso. 

“That’s why you went to London?” he whispered into her ear.

She slowly nodded her head against his chest. Finn pressed a kiss against her hair. Never in a million years did she think this was how he was going to react. She believed he would’ve thrown a fit or would not listen to her. Instead, he was calm. He slowly let go of her, but before completely letting her go he whispered one thing. 

“Good luck getting out of that debt now.”

He turned his back on her and headed inside his home, but leaving her completely dumbfounded. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!!
> 
> Also big shoutout to Shae, Cass, Megan, & Katie for reading this and hyping me up lol.


End file.
